


Phalangeridae Didelphimorphia (or an Opossum’s Adventure)

by kristin



Category: Fantastic Mr. Fox
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylie travels north in search of his animal instincts, facing despair, dinner parties, dangerous daydreams and an enraged whackbat coach along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phalangeridae Didelphimorphia (or an Opossum’s Adventure)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satchelfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchelfoot/gifts).



##    


Minnow Fishing, or The Idea Appears

  


Kylie splashed into the river. His toes squashed around in his boots as the water trickled in but he was content. The sun was shining up in the sky, and he could see the glimmering of the minnows beneath the water. He hummed a little fishing song to himself as he got to work casting his lures.

> ‘Minnows swim and do not sink,
> 
> And yes they are so good to eat.
> 
> Hey and hi and nonnie nee.
> 
> Around and round and they paddle
> 
> in the deep, oh la-di-di,
> 
> But use your pail and catch them quick,
> 
> Then they will spin around in soup for you to eat,
> 
> Minnows swim and do not sink!’

"Kylie!" a voice cried out.

He flopped down instinctively. The water splashed up in a wave around him. Maybe if he was very very quiet and looked very very sick they would just go away. Kylie kept his eyes wide open, staring up into the sky, ignoring the voice that was continuing on. ‘Are you playing dead again? It really isn’t appropriate behavior, you know.’ He just kept staring at the sky rather than replying.

Oh, that cloud looked like a wolf! He kept watching it slide across the sky until it loped out of sight.

Kylie was feeling rather squashy and decidedly squishy by the time the voice stopped. A predator wouldn't know his name, would they? It was going to be okay, maybe. He stood up and shook the water from his fur, then grabbed at his bucket as it was floating away from him.

"Ah, there you go. I thought I would join you for a bit of fishing. Just look at that sun shining, now. Doesn't it just make you feel alive when it warms your fur?" Mr. Fox was sitting on the edge of the river on red checkered blanket with a book propped up in his lap.

"Actually, I'm pretty cold right now." Kylie said, because he was.

"Come on up out of there. Enjoy the light while we can, because soon enough we will have to go back down into the tunnels,” Fox grimaced. “Something about the sunshine makes everything golden.”

For a moment, everything did seem to be made of gold, from the minnow to the treetop to Kylie himself. “Shiny.”

“No two ways about it, I still hate living underground.”

"Okay." Kylie pulled his bucket up. There was a minnow swimming around, trapped. It looked so calm, just going round and round in the pail. "Here." He handed the bucket to Fox as he scrabbled up onto the bank.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Fox popped the minnow into his mouth. “Delicious.”

Kylie slid back down the bank into the water. He would need a different minnow for his soup, then. Fox tossed the pail back to him gracefully, so only a single drop of water arched out and plopped down onto Kylie’s face. He settled it down in the water and put a lure on his fishing line.

“I wonder about you, sometimes. What the cuss were you thinking about, lying there in the water? Were you frightened and imagining all the things that could have been done to you? Could you have gotten up, or, in the end, were you just doing what all possums do... We are all only as my as our instincts allow us, sometimes,” Fox said.

“I was looking at a cloud that looked like a wolf,” Kylie replied, because he had been.

“I can see now why you are always talking about wolves. They really are majestic creatures. They are almost pure, pure animal. Can you imagine that, existing entirely out of the bounds of civilization?”

And so Kylie did. He imagined.

He was running through the cold, forgetting the soggy boots and tearing into minnow with his teeth rather than using his paws. _“It wouldn’t really do for me now, not with the cub and Ash still being... different, but I can see the appeal.”_

He could see himself running across the plains, traveling alongside the wolf under the night sky. They would howl at the moon together, even if Kylie had never actually howled before. _“Not that I don’t like civilization. It has been very good to me recently, what with being elected mayor of the tunnels.”_ But he knew it would be brilliant. There would be stars twinkling overhead brighter than the spotlights at the old farm. Everything would be beautiful. _“And you aren’t hearing anything I am saying right now are you?”_

Kylie waved his arm vaguely in response, but he was too busy imagining to reply otherwise. They would scratch at trees and not wear clothes or watches or boots at all. There would be no schools or laws or crazy plans or processed foods. Animals, that was all they would be. What an adventure it would be. He could see it.

“So beautiful,” he whispered to himself at the sight playing behind his eyelids.

“Yes, I did think that was a rather fantastic speech, if I do say so myself. And believe me, I do.” Fox glanced up at the sun before standing up, pulling his blanket up with a flourish. “Can’t stay longer, I only came to mention; Felicity is planning a little dinner party for tonight. Nothing fancy, just a few good friends feasting together. You really must come. And on that note, I really must be off.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Mr. Fox clicked his teeth and pointed his paws in his trademark gesture before heading off.

Kylie waved as Fox leaped out of view before letting out a little howl. He had had an idea. “Ahoooo!” he yelled. It wounded weak and wavering, but his idea was anything but.

Kylie was going to go to find the wolves.

##    


Adventure, Take One

  


Kylie set off immediately. He didn’t really know where he was going, but everything would be okay, he was sure. He was an animal; he must have animal instinct. He left behind his bucket, but he kept his clothes on, for now. Kylie might be ready to retreat from civilization and embrace his animal nature, but others might not know that.

He wandered until the sun was directly above, but apparently his instincts needed practice, because he was seeing more cars than trees. He was pretty sure it should be the other way around.

All the cars were parading in a straight line up to the crater that had once been the Foxes’ tree. When Kylie crept closer her saw them lowering three boxes into the ground, one very wide, one very short and another that was the opposite of both those things.

Some of the humans started singing as a big yellow truck with a shovel on one end began pushing dirt into the hole.

> Boggis, Bunce, and Bean --
> 
> One fat, one short, one lean.
> 
> These horrible crooks,
> 
> so different in looks,
> 
> were nonetheless equally mean.
> 
> Boggis, Bunce, and Bean --  
> They lived, they sought, they died.
> 
> Out thought by a fox,
> 
> now they lie in a box,
> 
> but even so none of us cried.

Kylie swayed along with the tune. After it ended, he hummed it to himself as he turned around. He didn’t think he would find a wolf here. Once he found the wolves they would teach him to use his animal instincts, but first he would use something civilized to find them: the Internet.

##    


Preparation

  


Ash had told him all about the Internet. It could answer all your questions better than an owl (and with less chance of being eaten), though apparently sometimes it lied. It lived in computers, so Kylie trundled off to find one.

He header off to Beaver, Beaver and Badger. He had heard Mr. Badger yelling at Mr. Mole an awful lot about things like ‘wireless’ and ‘connection speed,’ so he assumed he would find the elusive Internet there.

Instead, he must have gotten turned around, because after walking for three possum miles he found himself outside the school rather than the legal offices. More accurately, he was on the whackbat pitch. He could see Ash and Kristofferson standing on the sidelines by the coach, so he wandered down towards them. They might know where he could the find the Internet.

By the time he reached them he had decided this might not have been the best of plans, because already he could hear the yelling. Ash and Coach Skip were both yelling at Kristofferson, their words mingling and tangling up in one another like thorns.

But Kristofferson seemed to be avoiding being cut by them, as he wasn't yelling back. Instead he was just staring down at the grass. Kylie looked there too, in case it was particularly interesting grass to warrant such a stare. Maybe there were little ants building a temple in the grass! Or maybe it had been woven into little braids, like a basket attached to the earth!

But no, it was just grass. He stopped paying attention to it and tuned into the yelling. When he was this close it sounded more like words than thunder.

Ash was yelling, "We have a tournament next week against the Riverton Rabbits! How could you do this to me. I mean, to the team. Think of the trophies we can win if the two of us work together. Because I am an athlete and you are almost as good as me, I guess. Don't you want to show them all what I - We- can do?"

At least that is what Kylie thought he was saying. His words kept overlapping with the Coach's yell. "Kristofferson, I do not like this sportsmanship. I thought you were a fox, not a cub! You are the best whackbat player we have. You are a cussing natural. Why won't you play? This is not going to reflect well on your P.E. grade, I can assure you that."

Kylie was about to leave without asking about the computer. They seemed kind of busy. But then Kristofferson spoke up. Kylie liked speeches.

"No, I will not play. Whackbat is a game of two opposing sides trying to advance at the expense of the other. It is a war." He was standing up straight now, and his voice was strong. “I don’t know much, but when the farmers were after us and we all banded together I thought, this, this is a team. We were stronger together, each playing our roles. But that was survival. It wasn’t just a game. Animals died. Homes were destroyed.

“My father is back here now. And I was explaining this game to him before one of our meditation sessions and realized that all this game really is is a glorification of war. And I don’t want to play at something so awful. So,” he paused, before continuing on, even more strident.

“I have decided I am a pacifist and refuse to play this war mongering game. I will only use my abilities when necessary for the survival of friends and or family.” Then he turned and stalked onto the field and sat down. Ash ran after him and began trying to pull him to his feet.

"That was a good speech." Kylie said. It sounded very lofty to him, though he wondered what being an ocean had to do with whackbat.

"Oh, Kylie, when did you get here?" asked Coach Skip.

"During the yelling," said Kylie, because he had.

"Damn shame about that boy. Thought he was more like his uncle, not, 'different'. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to use the computer to find out where I can find wolves." Kylie smiled. Maybe the coach could tell him.

"Wolves, huh. I met a pack once, up north where the snow was whiter than my fur," Coach said. Kylie was grinning now. Real wolves!

Kylie started picturing it. A white space, air crisp with the bite of snow. And there a whole pack of wolves. Companionship without civilization. _"That was back in my sprier days, of course,"_ It would be so bright that even their paw prints would be without shadow. Maybe the trees would be white too, or made of ice!

  
[   
](http://i1101.photobucket.com/albums/g421/yuletideanon2010/icetree2.jpg)   


Giant ice trees that glimmered and shined reflecting the light of the stars. _"I was able to get away before thy could eat me."_ With a whoosh, the ice trees in his imagination melted down into a biting wave that woke Kylie out of his daydream.

"Eat you?" Kylie asked, because it seemed like a key fact to know.

"Vicious things, wolves; eat you as soon as look at you. Chomped up my brother and my third cousin once removed’s wife. I always liked her. Almost married her myself, if not for my uncle's cub's mother."

"Eat you?" Kylie repeated. He was still rather stuck on that thought. He tried to go back into his ice-land imagination, but all he could see were flashing teeth and wicked paws trying to tear into him.

But Coach Skip wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He was walking out into the field where Ash and Kristofferson were tangled up and yelling while the other cub's watched.

Kylie slowly began to walk back to the pond. He would still need his bucket if he was staying here in civilization so as not to be eaten.

##    


Despair and a Dinner Party

  


Kylie looked down at his place setting. The candle light flickered and glimmered along the edges of the china. He had a glass of water and two napkins. (Felicity liked to be prepared.) This did not feel like getting in touch with his inner hunter. He let out a little sigh.

"Oh, did you hear about our chances at whackbat going down into a blaze, too?" Ash wasn't looking at Kylie, even though he thought that he was speaking to him. Instead, Ash was glaring at Kristofferson while spitting out of the side of his muzzle.

"Ash! Not at the table," said Mrs. Fox. "Especially not when we have guests." She gestured around the adult’s table where Mr. Fox was holding court. Mr. and Dr. Badger were there looking in askance at Uncle Volpus (as he had asked to be called) whose legs were crossed even in the chair. He was also wearing what Kylie though might be a dress.

Too many animals around made Kylie uncomfortable, so he was happy to be sitting at the little table with Ash and Kristofferson. He called it the little table as it obviously couldn’t be the cub table. After all, Kylie was sitting there.

"They aren't guests, they're family. I can be as uncouth as I want in front of family," said Ash.

"Good word. Very refined,” replied Uncle Volpus. He smiled all the time. It made Kylie feel skittery and kind of like prey. He thought Mr. Fox might feel the same way, because he kept glowering at Volpus.

“Apparently _someone_ in the family has been reading my column." Mr. Fox had a fantastic glare he was using on his brother-in-law.

Silence fell, only to be broken by Mr. Badger sputtering and coughing after he tried to clear his throat. "Actually Ash, while I would like to think that we were close as family-"

"Oh, I forgot you were here. Maybe because I was too depressed thinking about the way we are going to lose at whackbat this year," Ash said while slumping down his shoulders into a sulk.

"Really, maybe I should come down and give you some pointers. I was quite the pitcher in my day," said Mr. Badger, soldiering on.

"No. Nothing can make us win because _someone_ ," Ash spat pointedly again, "refuses to play anymore." He stood up, his cape fluttering around his shoulders. "Because _someone_ doesn't want us to win! They want to watch us fall over in defeat, because they are traitorous, disloyal and not at all athletic!"

"Well, if I'm not athletic, why does it matter if I don't play?" asked Kristofferson, standing up to face Ash. Apparently he must be the _someone_ Ash was talking about.

"Settle down children! We might be animals, but we are civilized here," said Mrs. Fox. Dr. Badger nodded her head in agreement.

Not if I had my way, thought Kylie.

"Sit down, both of you." Mrs. Fox’s tone was stern. Eveyone who had been standing sat, even Mr. Badger who had been getting up to grab more cider.

Silence filled the room again as both Ash and Kristpherson stared down at their untouched plates. The room was tense, like a sky before a storm. Kylie hated storms, because thunder and storms went together, and he had a phobia of thunder. So he spoke up.

"Kristofferson has decided to quit whackbat because of death. No, wait." Kylie thought back to the field. "Because whackbat is war and he is Pacific." There was more silence, "I think because oceans are big? I wasn't really clear on that. But it was a good speech."

"Good for you, son," said Uncle Volpus. "I respect your decision." The other adults looked as confused as Kylie felt, but they eventually murmured agreements before digging into their food. Crumbs and splashes of gravy began flying all around the adult table, interspersed with talk about things like real estate and politics.

Kylie kind of wished the little table would do the same, at least as far as food was concerned. But Ash was still glaring at Kristofferson, and Kristofferson was glaring too, but at his food. Kylie wasn't sure what the food had done to make him mad, and was trying to figure it out.

"You thought it was a good speech?" Kristofferson asked in a soft voice, like he was coaxing a kitten out to play.

Kylie nodded. "I did. Very loud."

"Why were you there, even? Were you spying on us for the Riverton Rabbit School?" Ash sneered.

"I was looking for wolves." Both of the young foxes were giving him confused looks now. So he continued, "I was going to join a wolf pack and embrace my animal nature and not have phobias anymore. We are going to howl loud enough to drown out the thunder.”

But I'm not going to anymore. I guess it was stupid and," he whipped his paws about his face, "different."

"Why not?" Ash's voice was soft now, too.

"Because I don't want to be torn into tiny pieces and eaten," said Kylie, because he didn’t.

He looked up, but instead of seeing the animals at the large table tearing into a roast turkey, he saw them tearing into his skin. Rather than crumbs, little bits of fur were flying as blood seeped into the table cloth. He blinked his eyes to clear the image. But he could still see it unless he squinted.

He pushed his chair back and turned to leave. "I'm not hungry anymore."

##    


Dreamland, or Adventure, Take Two

  


Kylie was dreaming about flying. He was up in a hot air balloon covered in all sorts of colors and shapes soaring up and up over the fields. The stars were twinkling and winking at Kylie in warm friendly patterns as he drifted by. _Psst. Kylie, wake up._ Down below the roads twisted up into bows, like the whole world was a present.

  
[   
](http://i1101.photobucket.com/albums/g421/yuletideanon2010/kyliesdream.jpg)   


 

But then the balloon started shaking and shifting. He reach out and grabbed onto the edge of the basket, clinging. But the shaking was rough enough that he lost his grasp and tumbled down, down to the ground.

He opened his eyes. Instead of stars he was looking up at Ash’s fur. His head was upside-down. Oh, or Kylie had fallen off his bed.

"There were balloons," Kylie said sorrowfully. It had been a good dream.

"Yes, but now there is going to be an adventure, so wake up." Ash leaped off the bed, where he shaken Kylie. His cap was fluttering and dramatic, even as the top of his head looked like it had been whisked with Mrs. Fox's beater.

"Adventure?" Kylie wrapped his blanket around his shoulders as he stood up. It wasn't as cool as Ash's cape, but he thought it would work fine for an adventure.

"Yes, follow me." Ash began creeping out Kylie's room into the outer tunnel. When he tried to ask where they were going, Ash shushed him, and motioned him forward.

They were both being sneaky and stealthy, sliding against the wall like spies. Every time they got to a junction they had to peer around before continuing on. Kylie wished he had his bandit's mask for this, even though Mrs. Fox had ripped them all to pieces than resewn them into socks. He wriggled his toes. No socks; not even his toes were masked tonight.

Eventually Ash motioned him to stop. He started to feel along the side of the tunnel, like Mr. Fox did. He kept patting for a long time, his face getting ever more angry until he spat. "We dig here."

Kylie nodded his agreement.

"No we don't."

Kylie dropped down onto the ground while Ash whipped around to face the intruder. He clambered up to his feet when he saw it was just Kristofferson. He started brushing the dirt off his blanket-cape while Ash and Kristofferson started arguing. Kylie would probably finish first, even though there was lots of dust.

"What the cuss are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"Following you. And we’re not old enough to say cuss.”

"So, in addition to being a coward who hates all athletics you are a stalker now. That is just... great. It is great. Now animals at school will look at me with pity. 'There goes Ash, the fox with the creepy cousin.'"

"No they won't," said Kristofferson.

"No, they won't," said Ash. He looked even more disgruntled even as he agreed. "But that doesn't answer why you were following us! And how? We were stealthy."

Kylie nodded. They had been.

"You had that look. You were up to something. After dinner when the adults sent us off to play you kept trying to tiptoe and peer around corners. Plus your face muzzle was pulled up into your ‘up-to-something’ face."

"I do not have an 'up-to-something' look," Ash grumbled.

"Also, before we left I saw you writing a note to your parents about how you were running away," said Kristofferson. “But I didn’t know why or where-to, so I decided to wait and see.”

"I'm going to help Kylie find the wolves," said Ash with satisfaction.

"We are?" Kylie asked. He wasn't sure about this plan, because of the enormous teeth and possible blood and death.

"Yes, we are. And you can't stop us! We are going to howl at the moon and be actual animals and not pacifists. Who needs to be here and different? We are going to be free from all this."

“Okay,” said Kristofferson. Kylie echoed him, though his ‘okay’ sounded more like a question.

But Ash didn’t seem to notice. He just continued on. “You said you only wanted to have to fight for you life. You saw it too, that this is no way for animals to live. And you saw that wolf too. It wasn’t in a stupid sidecar, it was running on its own paws.

“And who cares if they want to eat us. We can show them that we are athletes and can run with them to - Wait, okay?” Ash’s eyes were very bright as he sputtered to a stop.

“Someone has to look- I mean I want to come too. But we can’t dig there. That would collapse the tunnel. But you were close. If we dig two fox feet to the left we should come up near the road,” Kristofferson said quietly.

Kylie went over to the spot Kristofferson said. After a few seconds he could feel the other two join him. Then, together, they began to dig.

##    


Inspiration, Answers and Endings

  


Kylie panted as he jogged along after Kristofferson and Ash. His breath was short and his paws were starting to ache but they were on An Adventure. He capitalized it to remind himself that this was important, even is he was really kind of bored.

They had been running towards the ice for four fox hours now, on top of two fox hours of digging. The sun was shining down brightly, having eclipsed the stars again. Kylie thought back longingly to his dream and warm bed. Adventuring was a bit more tiresome than he would have liked.

Ash and Kristofferson seemed to pass the time by bickering. Kylie didn't have the breath to spare to interrupt their stream of "My paws are tired." "You are the one who wanted to do this." "I'm an athlete, of course I can do this." "I never said you couldn't." And so forth. He was mostly tuning them out, because up ahead he could the line of white where the snow was. And where the snow was, he would find wolves. He was sure of it.

Kylie did not think about the glare of sharp teeth when the sun glanced off the snow. He didn't.

Finally he felt snow under paw, the softness that still managed to be prickly with cold. He stopped and fell over into it, resting. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Kristofferson and Ash stop and glance back before realizing where they were.

"So, where do we go for now?" Ash asked after they had all caught their breath.

"How should I know?" Kristofferson answered. Kylie just shrugged, because he didn't know either.

"So, we ran all the way up here without any plan or idea of where to find the wolves beyond finding snow?" asked Kristofferson incredulously.

"I guess," Ash said in a sulky tone.

Kylie just nodded, before he remembered. "I was going to look up and see about wolves on the Internet."

"What did you find out about their habitat and perhaps their migratory patterns?"

"I didn't actually find the Internet. I got distracted by the thought of sharp teeth tearing me apart." Kylie shuddered at the thought. He really hoped that wasn’t how this adventure was going to end. Or any adventure, really.

"I could see how that could be a bit distracting. But it does leave us without a plan," said Kristofferson, sadly.

"Well, buck up team. All good things come to those who wait, or something. And, um, anything is possible if we work together," Ash trailed off, then said with a glare, “Being inspirational isn’t easy. Not even for an athlete.”

"You might have a point, Ash."

"Of course I do, I am Ash the athlete." Ash grinned. A cold burst of wind blasted past, and he pulled his cape around himself before continuing. "So why don't you explain my plan to Kylie, then?"

For some reason Kristofferson glared at Ash for that. But Kylie did need the plan explained so he just looked at Kristofferson and prompted, "The plan?"

"We wait. We know this area is populated by wolves, and as we do not want to become lost, we should just wait for someone to pass by and ask for more information," Kristofferson explained.

"Your plan is lame."

"It was your plan, Ash!"

"Oh, right. We are waiting. Awesome plan," said Ash as he sat down, huddling his cape around his shoulders like a cloak against the cold.

And so they waited. And waited. They waited while Ash joined Kristofferson in meditation, then while Ash got bored and began chasing snowflakes with his tongue. They even waited while snow fell until Kylie's fur was as white as Ash's cape. Kylie had time to have daydreams about lions, fireworks and a quilt that came to life and wrapped him up in warmth. "So warm."

"So, Kylie, why do you really want to run with the wolves or whatever?" Ash asked.

Kylie shrugged.

"So we are just up here in the freezing cold because you felt like it?"

Kylie thought about it for a minute. He did have reasons beyond daydreams and thinking howling at the moon would be fun. But he didn't know how to say it, to put that feeling of 'wanting to belong' and 'wanting to be so fantastic even Mr. Fox thinks you are brilliant' into words. So all he said was, " _Lupus Lupus_."

"You want a Latin name, too, don't you?" Ash said. It didn’t sound like a question. He looked a bit smug at knowing the answer. Kristofferson just looked kind of puzzled, which made Ash look even more proud of himself. He grinned and continued after Kylie nodded (because it was true). "You want to be something beyond just a possum."

Ash stood up, snow sliding off his cape as he did so. "You want to be special. But not in the way they say now, 'oh, he is so special' or 'he's different,' while making that stupid paw gesture. You want to be loved not in spite of, but for yourself. You want respect, don't you. Everyone respects a wolf, even if they're frightened by one, maybe more rather than even.

“Because wolves are wild, and deep down we all have that wild side that wants to run away and ignore school or work or stupid dinner parties. But maybe we don't know how to be wild anymore. Maybe we just really are what we are, caught between our instincts and what society teaches us.

"But I'm getting off point, I think. You want to be more. That is why you wanted to join the wolves. And maybe that is why I came with you. I wanted to be more than just the second string player on a losing whackbat team, or Mr. Fox's son, or Kristofferson's cousin. I wanted to just be me, Ash. And you just want to be recognized for being a possum, being _Phalangeridae Didelphimorphia_."

Ash seemed to have stopped.

"Okay," said Kylie. Because things were okay, even if they were cold. He was _Phalangeridae Didelphimorphia_ and he had people who understood him. He lay back into the snow pile and stared up at the sky. "Look, wolves."

He felt the others lay down beside him. "Oh, I see it! Right there chasing that sheep," said Kristofferson. So they stayed there, watching the wolves running across the sky until they crossed the horizon.

“I’m cold,” said Kylie, because he was.

“Me too,” said Ash, followed quickly by Kristofferson’s “Me three.”

“Me four,” chimed Kylie. He liked being a part of things.

“You’re the one who said it in the first place. You can’t say it fourth because you already said it first,” said Ash.

“Oh, right.” Kylie shrugged. “Let’s go home.”

And so they did.

##    


The End

  


## 

  



End file.
